Great Teacher Onizuka (2002)
Great Teacher Onizuka (グレート・ティーチャー・オニヅカ) is a Japanese anime based on the manga written and illustrated by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime ran with a total of 43 episodes and aired in Japan by Fuji Television and Animax from June 30, 1999 to September 24, 2000. The series was released in North America on DVD by Tokyopop between March 19, 2002 and September 16, 2003. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *David Lucas - Eikichi Onizuka 'Secondary Cast' *Brad Rowen - Tadaaki Kusano *David Lucas - Koji Fujiyoshi *Debra Cunningham - Tomoko Nomura *John Smallberries - Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Michelle Ruff - Urumi Kanzaki *Midge Mayes - Anko Uehara (eps5-9, 30-42) *Rafael Antonio Oliver - Kunio Murai (eps5-43) *Richard George - Hajime Fukuroda *Ron Allen - Koji Sannomaru (eps3-13, 21-43), Noboru Yoshikawa (eps3-14, 23-43), Ryuji Danma (eps1-13, 25-43), Yoshito Kikuchi (eps4-14, 21-43) *Wendee Lee - Azusa Fuyutsuki, Miyabi Aizawa (eps7-43), Mrs. Sakurai 'Minor Cast' *Brad Rowen - Itagaki Kinoshita, Kizaki, Male Student (ep2), Male Student (ep21), Miyabi's Father (ep31), Secretary, Staff (ep22), Teacher (ep2), Teacher (ep4) *Christine Ruprecht - Naoko Izumi (ep14), Saeko Iijima (ep7) *Cindy Robinson - Anko Uehara (ep14), Female Student (ep21), Female Student C (ep25), Fuyumi Kujirakawa, Girl #12 (ep11), Julia Murai, Momoi (ep1) Mother (ep13), Nagisa Nagase (ep16), Nanako Mizuki (ep1), Naoko Izumi (eps5-6), Nawaya (ep27), Saeko Iijima (eps32-41), Young Wife (ep1) *Dave Lelyveld - Business Man (ep6), Cameraman (ep22), Doctor (ep23), Futogaki (ep15), Guards (ep14), Hideo (ep20), Janitor (ep23), Katsuyama (ep30), Kibayashi, Koji Sannomaru (eps15-17), Male Student (ep20), Male Student (ep21), Mokuba Shirai, Noboru Saito, Pageant Host, Punk (ep8), Radio Announcer (ep36), Ryuji Danma (eps16-19), Shimojo (ep34), Shiozaki (ep30), Tadashi Sakurada (eps13-31), Tagaki (ep14), Takashi Kadena (ep26), Tomoko's Father (ep10), Yoshito Kikuchi (eps15-19) *Dave Mallow - Kouichi Igarashi *David Lucas - Hiroshi Kochatani (eps12-21), Homeroom Teacher (ep1), Kamioka, Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1) *Debbie Rothstein - Chizuru Ohta, Female Student (ep20), Female Student (ep21), Female Student (ep29), Girl #14 (ep11), Mayuko Asano (eps5-6), Mother (ep13), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep4), Saeko Iijima (eps9-30), Woman (ep3), Uehara's Mother *Debra Cunningham - Chikako Shirai (eps9-11, 29-39), Female Student B (ep25), Hidemi Ohta, Koji's Mom (ep29), Miki Wakamatsu (ep28), Miyabi's Mother, Mother (ep13), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep24) *Dick Smallberries - Kunio Murai (ep4) *Doug Erholtz - Committeeman A (ep43), Punk (ep8), Reporter (ep43) *Doug La Rosa - Field Supervisor (ep35), Guards (ep14), Noboru Yoshikawa (eps15-19), Staff (ep11), Suguru Teshigawara, Window Cleaner (ep33), Yakuza (ep34) *Jack Aubree - Anko's Father (ep39), Bride's Father (ep35), Toshiyuki Saejima (eps34-43) *John Daniels - Yakuza (ep34) *John Smallberries - Nanako's Father (ep1), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1), Staff (ep22), Street Punk (ep1), Teacher (ep12), Truck Driver (ep2) *Kate Davis - Akane Fujita (ep20), Announcer (ep24), Burger Shop Employee (ep29), Chikako Shirai (ep16), Female Student (ep24), Female Student A (ep25), Kumiko Fukada (ep40), Kyoko Sasaki (ep28), Mayuko Asano (eps37-41), Megumi Hoshino (ep28), Miyako Fujiyoshi (ep29), Reporter (ep16), Sagara, Yoko Sato, Yoshiko Uchiyamada (ep24) *Marvin Lee - CM Director (ep27), Mutou (ep26), Student (ep24) *Michael Sorich - Committeeman, Hiramatsu (ep32), Masked Man (ep33), Mizushima (ep35), Police Chief (ep34), Yakuza (ep34) *Mia Bradly - Mizuki Yokoyama (ep42), Naoko Izumi (eps40-41) *Michelle Ruff - Announcer (ep26), Ashida (ep27), Committeeman B (ep43), Female Student (ep24), Heroine (ep27), Megumi Asakura (ep40), Nurse (ep38), Reporter (ep28) *Midge Mayes - Bride's Mother (ep35), Female Student (ep20), Female Students (ep29), Fujimori, Hitomi Kizaki, Mayuko Asano (ep3), Mikan (ep1), Miyabi Aizawa (ep4), Nao Kadena, Nurse (ep6), Reporter (ep2), Yoshiko Uchiyamada (eps4-5) *Rafael Antonio Oliver - Assistant Director (ep22), Ichiro Okinoshima, Male Student (ep9) Punk (ep8), Salesclerk (ep7), Staff (ep11), Tadashi Sakurada (ep6), Tomoko's Father (ep42) *Richard George - Director (ep27), Director Shirosawa (ep22), Masked Man (ep33), Megumi's Manager (ep28), Shaman (ep23), Staff (ep22), Tohru Ohta (ep15), Toshiyuki Saejima (eps30-31), Waiter (ep18) *Ron Allen - Announcer (ep2), Burger Shop Manager (ep29), Hidero Ohsawa (ep1), Hiroshi Kochatani (ep3), Punk (ep2), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1), Student (ep1) *Terry Stone - Floor Person (ep35), Masked Man (ep33), Young Man (ep33) *Wendee Lee - Anko Uehara (ep4), Examinee (ep2), Miyuzaki (ep9), Mother (ep13), Nanako's Mother (ep1), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep5), Takashima (ep1), Teacher (ep12) 'Additional Voices' *Christine Rupprecht *Dick Smallberries 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Dave Wittenberg - Detective (ep8), Takahashi (ep8) *Kirk Thornton - Game Announcer (ep7) *Steve Blum - Kuma (ep6) *Tony Oliver - Inspector (ep8) *Wendee Lee - Student (ep1) Category:Anime Category:2002 Anime